You've Bewitched Me!
by AppleZeri
Summary: A poorly timed confession to irritable Ban on Halloween frustrates Ginji so much he runs away. Ban needs to find Ginji. Ban needs to sort out his own feelings. And Ban definitely needs to grow up. FLUFFY BANxGINJI SHOUNEN AI!
1. Oh Ban, you moron

WARNINGS!!!!!: Mild shounen ai, featuring Ban and Ginji_...could_ become 13+-rated shounen ai? If I feel like it. Apparently some people don't like shounen ai? (shrug) But if you clicked on this story in the first place, you probably do like it! Unless you just came here to waste your time flaming when you could be using that time to go find a story you actually like. Haha! Where was I? Oh, and there's also a little bit of wangst-but not really. Just tender, tender Ginji.

Other notes: This is the working title only, wtf! Because I'm crap and can never think of good titles. (e.e) Um. This story should be wrapped up by the next chapter. And there is false advertizing in that there is very little Halloween involved. Thank you.

* * *

**-:-**

Ban spotted the orange envelope stuck under the windshield wiper of Miss Ladybug before he even exited the door of the Honky Tonk.

"_What the hell could that be? …A parking ticket, no doubt_." He thought irately as he came closer to his vehicle. "..._But since when are parking tickets orange?_" he second guessed himself, and plucked it up from its spot and ripped open the seal.

"Huh? A card?" he spoke aloud once he had pulled the contents out, nearly losing his soggy tipped cigarette from between his teeth.

"What'cha got there, Ban?" Ginji said cheerfully as he met up with him at the side of their car.

"Beats me." Ban mumbled, looking over the card. The front had a picture of a jack-o-lantern with a witch's hat on. On the inside it read '_You've bewitched me_!' with '_From your secret admirer_.' scrawled childishly underneath.

"Ptch! What kind of crap is this?"

"What kind of crap is what?"

"This card. It's signed 'From your secret admirer'." He scoffed.

"So? What's so weird about that?"

"Ginji, you moron. Secret admirers are for Valentine's Day, not Halloween. Only a moron would send something as a secret admirer on Halloween. You moron."

Ginji frowned, not being very pleased with having been called a moron several times in a row, although he knew it was just because Ban was embarrassed. "I thought secret admirers could send notes any time they wanted to. There's no law against it."

Ban ignored him as he went on about the stupidity of the card. "And look at this. 'You've bewitched me'. Oh haha, very funny. If I didn't know better I'd think this card was from Juubei."

"Aw, come on Ban. Why are you always so irritable? I'd be happy if I had a secret admirer that left me a card somewhere."

"Well, then, you take it." Ban said, shoving the card back into the crumpled envelope and tossing it over to Ginji.

"But it's not for me, it's for you." Ginji insisted as he began to get a bit irritated himself, and he pushed the card back over to Ban.

"But I don't want it. You said you did. So take it." Ban said like he was talking to a special needs child as he pushed it back across to Ginji.

"I didn't say I wanted it, I said it would be nice if someone did it for me. Why can't you just be grateful that someone likes you?" Ginji nearly shouted as he sent the card flying back over to Ban.

"What are those two jerks doing now?" Paul said, spotting the commotion outside of the window from the corner of his eye. "They're going to scare away my _paying_ customers if they keep that up."

Natsumi went up to the window and peered out, noticing that the sudden game of ping-pong was over a familiar, yet abused, piece of orange paper.

"Oh no! I'll be right back Chief!" Natsumi exclaimed, excusing herself to stop the ruckus.

"You're the one that insisted I be grateful for it! So give it back!" Ban ground out, with the argument having had turned around in the other direction.

"There's no way someone like you should be allowed to have this in his possession!"

"But it's mine, so give it _back_!"

"Ban! Ginji! What do you two think you're doing?"

_Riiiii-iiip!_

"You moron! Now look at what you've done!"

"Stop calling me a moron! You're the moron if you can't even recognize the handwriting of the signature!" Ginji cried out before slamming the pieces of orange envelope down onto the hood of the car and taking off down the street.

Natsumi watched as Ginji flew past her, tears of frustration already welling up at the corners of his eyes. She turned back to Ban, whose jaw was unhinged as he stared after Ginji's back turning the corner.

"Ban!" Natsumi said sternly, marching up to him and kicking his shin. "How can you be so _thick_ all the time?!"

He was already too stunned by Ginji to react to her kick. He quickly turned back and gathered the shreds of card lying on the car, sifting through them to find the signature again. After a few more moments his cigarette finally fell out of his mouth.

**-:-**

Ban sat at the bar of the Honky Tonk once again as Paul gave him a disapproving look over his newspaper.

"I had helped him pick out that card almost two weeks ago." Natsumi explained to him as he held an icepack to the welt that had developed on his forehead after repeatedly banging it on the sidewalk. "He wanted to confess to you for the longest time, but didn't know how. It was my idea to give you a card. He was really excited to see how you would react." She went on, causing Ban to wilt more with each word.

"Well how was I supposed to know? It's not as if he's ever given me any hints that he…liked me."

Paul gave a loud cough, and Ban shot him a glacial glare. Paul only cocked his eyebrow and disappeared behind his newspaper again.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, _Paul_?" Ban spat out irritably.

"I didn't say a word."

"Yeah, well I know what you're thinking!"

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"You're thinking that I'm a total idiot who can't see anything around me and that I don't deserve Ginji even if he did ever forgive me! And I have a bad personality!" Ban shouted accusingly at Paul.

"As a matter of fact," Paul said, coming back out from his newspaper. "That _wasn't _what I was thinking, but I'm glad to see that you've realized that on your own."

"Oh?" Ban said, as he developed a violent eye spasm.

"Actually I was wondering why you were sitting here feeling sorry for yourself when you should be out looking for Ginji."

The stool clattered to the ground as Ban stood up, realizing that Paul was right. "Dumbass!" Ban cursed at himself, running from the café without another word.

Paul and Natsumi watched as he ran down the street in the direction Ginji had gone. 30 seconds later they saw him running back, cursing passionately, as he jumped into Miss ladybug to speed away.

* * *

This could have easily been a one-shot, but...I wanted to create suspense? I don't even know. To be continued...eventually. XD 


	2. I like you better than cookies

Haaaaaaaaaay!! I thought it would take me maybe one…two weeks at the most to update and finish this story. Where did those two months come from? (iAi) I could have just waited a bit longer and actually posted this at Halloween at this point…

Um. Shido is my favorite anime character of ….._A__lll__ll __Ti__iiiii__me. _But I don't know if I wrote him very well. I'm not sure if I made him enough of a butthead, or too much of one...

Oh! The dialogue comes to me in the voice actor's voices so it sounds okay in my head, but I'm not sure if I'm making Shido and Ban sound like snarky teenage girls to everyone else though. Teehee oops!

* * *

-:-

"Where the hell is he?!" Ban stormed across the lawn of Madoka's home and screamed in Shido's face two hours after he went out in search of Ginji.

"What are you talking about, snakes for brains? Are you already drunk at this time of day?" Shido yelled back and flailed the rake he had been using.

"Don't play coy with me, Monkey Boy! Ginji! Tell me where he is! He's got to be here! You're hiding him, aren't you?!" He poked an accusing finger at Shido's chest.

"What kind of hallucination are you having? Ginji isn't here! What's the matter? Did he finally come to his senses and take off?" He taunted while mentally making note of how Ban had scattered his pile of neatly raked leaves.

Ban shot him a glare that would have made any other mortal's knees buckle and bladder weaken. However Shido only saw it as a sign that Ginji may actually be in trouble.

"Is he really lost? What have you done now?!"

"So he really isn't here?" Ban ignored Shido's actual question. He still eyed him skeptically, since he wouldn't trust Shido to tell him even if Ginji _was_ there.

"No, he isn't. I haven't seen Ginji all week." Shido insisted, and returned an equally sour face. Ban knew exactly what Shido was thinking, and he would have loved to punch that look right off of his face, but there was no time for that now. He had to find Ginji first.

He'd come back to pulverize Shido later.

"How can a person be so irresponsible that they lose a fully grown human being?" Shido demanded.

Ban twitched. "I didn't _lose_ him! I just don't know where he is right now!"

"That's the same thing you moron!"

"No it isn't! It's not like I forgot where I put him; he took off on his own! I--Ugh, never _mind_ that!" He stopped short and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I don't have to explain _anything _to you. If you don't know where he is then I don't have time to waste standing here arguing with you." He flatly informed him and turned to be on his way.

"So he did take off on his own, then? If you've done something to hurt him…" Shido warned before Ban could take one step.

"I haven't-" Ban stopped himself again. If he hadn't hurt Ginji he wouldn't be in this situation right now, would he? "This has nothing to do with you, so don't stick your giant nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Nothing to do with me? Ginji was our leader-!"

"Yes, _was_ your leader!" Ban interrupted. "But he's _my_ partner now, so will you just accept it already and back off?! Quit acting like Ginji's your baby and I'm the cradle robber! I assure you, once I find him I'll be able to straighten everything out and all will be hunky-dory again. Now if you don't mind, I have more important things to do." He side-stepped Shido and escaped to Miss Ladybug before Shido could react.

Shido grimaced at the retreating car and placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, causing a flock of birds to ascend from the surrounding trees in the yard and spread out into the sky. "Regardless of whatever terms you and Ginji are on now, Midou…" Shido spoke after the car was out of sight. "For Ginji's sake, I think I'd better keep an eye out for him myself."

He saw to it that his birds had dispersed to go in search of Ginji, and then went back to grumpily rake up all the leaves Ban had messed up.

-:-

"_Well that was a complete waste of five minutes._" Ban thought irately as he drove. He had probably given too much information to the enemy, and now Shido was most likely organizing his own search party for Ginji. Stupid Shido… And stupid Ginji, too – trust him to turn a perfectly good day into a mission to get back his own partner from absolutely nobody. He continued to grumble to himself and drive on, backtracking to see if he had missed any spots in the city.

He had already checked all of Ginji's usual favorite spots with no luck, but if he was supposedly on foot he couldn't have gotten too far away. The sight of the Limitless Fortress looming on the horizon had briefly caught his eye, but he barely even gave it a second thought. Nothing this trivial would make him hide out there so it wasn't even worth investigating…right? Ban banged his head on his steering wheel in frustration.

"_He's probably right under my nose, too._" He griped silently as he slowed down for a group of young trick-or-treaters passing by. "_In any case it's getting pretty late and it looks like it'll rain tonight._" Ban began to get even more concerned, noting the heavy black clouds that slowly crawled across the sky. "_That bastard better not have gone back to wait at the Honky To-_" His flow of thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a very familiar blonde haired and green-vested figure leaning against an iron fence, watching the kids scattered along the street as they collected their candy.

"Aa-HAAAAA!" Ban exclaimed in victory and slammed down on the brakes, making the car spin up against the curb, and he jumped out.

"Ginji!" He screeched in the not-so-far distance between Ginji and himself. "You had me worried half to death! What were you thinking, running off like that without a word? What are you doing here, anyway?" He chided him.

"Can't a guy have some time alone once in awhile?" Ginji answered without giving so much as a glance towards Ban. "What does it matter to you what I do anyway, porcupine head?"

"You're angry?" Ban brilliantly deduced.

However, Ginji just slumped over and sighed. "No, I'm not angry…just embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why?"

"_Why_? Gee, I dunno, maybe because I made a complete fool of myself today?"

"You didn't make a fool of yourself…"

"Yes I did. I thought it would be a good idea to tell you how I felt, but…" He shrugged dejectedly.

Ban slowly came closer to stand next to Ginji. "I know my initial reaction earlier was bad…but that was only because I didn't know the card was from you."

"…You said it was stupid. And…crap…"

"I…Ginji, I didn't mean…" Ban stuttered and trailed off. What perfect timing for a loss of words.

"I _know_ it's more common to give stuff like that on Valentine's Day, but that's still three and a half months away." Ginji tried to defend himself. "Halloween was the next holiday coming up and I couldn't wait any longer to tell you how I felt. I know it's kind of dumb to tell your business partner that you love them, but sometimes, the way you act, I…well, I thought it wouldn't be _impossible_ for you to have the same feelings for me."

"It's not impossible, Ginji."

It took Ginji a few seconds before he looked over at Ban with the expression of someone who had just been informed that the sky is blue. "Wha'?"

"I'm really sorry that I can be such an asshole sometimes. My reaction to your card earlier…I didn't mean to be such a jerk about it."

"Wha'?" Ginji still gaped at Ban, dumbly.

"I felt really bad when Natsumi told me about the trouble you went through to plan it all. I wouldn't have reacted that way if I had known it was from you."

"Who else did you think it could have been from?" Ginji finally snapped out of his trance. "Natsumi? _Paul?_"

Ban barked a short laugh. "I didn't know. It just never crossed my mind that it might have been you. I never thought you could be interested in me."

Ginji looked stunned. "Are you kidding? I was worried I was being too obvious…" He shook his head in confusion. "But wait. What exactly are you saying?"

"You big dummy, I'm saying that I love you, too." He got Ginji in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Waah! Ban-chan!" He escaped from the attack. "Are you being serious?" Ginji looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Driving around for five hours searching every nook and cranny of the city to apologize to you is pretty damn serious, don't you think? You're a very troublesome person, you know that? I put myself through some very unpleasant things just to find you!"

"Is that how Shido got involved in this, too?"

"Hmnh? What makes you think Shido…?" Ban trailed off, wondering if he really wanted to know.

Ginji motioned towards the dozens of crows perched in a row on a power line several feet away that stared at them intently. "Just a hunch."

"That son of a bitch!" Ban cursed passionately. "I knew he was gonna-"

"You didn't actually tell him what happened, did you?"

"Why would I tell him anything that's none of his business? I only went over there to see if that's where you went. But when I was talking to Shido, something suddenly occurred to me that I had plenty of time to think about during all that time I spent driving around." He spoke a bit more softly.

"What is that?"

"That the reason I get so worked up when he talks about how you should leave me and go back to work with him is because I always want you by my side. It makes me sick to my stomach to think of you choosing to work with him again over me."

"Ban, you know I'd never leave you to go back to them."

"I know that, but it still gets on my nerves the way he never shuts up about it."

Ginji smiled gently. "Shido's possessive, but I think deep down he understands that my feelings for you are different than the feelings I have for him and my other friends. I mean, his crows have been watching me for hours, but he hasn't showed up here once. If he didn't recognize my desire to be with you, he probably would have tried to take advantage of this situation to convince me to go stay with him."

Ban puckered his mouth and grunted thoughtfully. He still thought Shido was akin to a pile of dog crap, but maybe Ginji was right about a few things. At least he had had the decency to leave the situation in Ban's hands. "_Thanks, Monkey Trainer. You owed me one._" He smirked briefly before turning his full attention back to Ginji. "Well anyway, this is supposed to be a joyful time for us, so let's not talk about Shido anymore, okay?"

A loud crack of thunder was immediately followed by a sudden downpour not two seconds later.

"Ban, I think it's raining."

"I _knew_ it looked like rain tonight. Well let's not stand out here like dumbasses!" He grabbed Ginji's wrist to lead him to the parked car.

"Ahh, home, sweet home." Ginji settled into his seat.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Ban retrieved something wrapped in tissue paper from the dashboard and held out the small object for Ginji to take. It was a little pumpkin cookie with icing hearts drawn in place of the traditional triangular eyes. It was pretty dorky, but something in Ban's gut told him Ginji would like it.

The corners of Ginji's mouth lifted slightly at the sight of it. "Did you actually go out of your way to buy this?"

"Nah, I stole it from some kid that was trick-or-treating a couple of blocks back."

Ginji looked back up at Ban and raised an eyebrow.

"Um…I'm kidding. I wanted to get you something to bribe you into forgiving me."

"Thanks, Ban-chan!" He grinned, right before he broke the cookie in half right down the middle.

"You broke my cookie!" Ban exclaimed.

"Well you ripped my card." Ginji retorted and offered one half of the cookie to Ban. "Here, maybe you were just cranky earlier because you were hungry."

Ban accepted the offer, but only held on to his half and gave a sidelong glance to Ginji who cheerfully stuffed the remainder into his mouth. He knew he should just thank his lucky stars, but he still somehow felt guilty that Ginji always forgive him so easily. But it wasn't something he wanted to dwell on too long; he shook his head to clear it and gulped down his half of the cookie before Ginji could change his mind about sharing it.

"Ah, Ginji, you're nothing but an overgrown kid, aren't you?" Ban sounded amused when he spotted a few errant cookie crumbs stuck to the corner of Ginji's mouth. He leaned in and touched the spot with his own lips before Ginji had time to register what was happening.

"Hnh? Ban-chan!" He felt his face heat when Ban pulled away and licked his lips free of the crumbs.

"What? Don't like it?"

"Th-those were my crumbs!" He cried and lunged at Ban's mouth in return. He enthusiastically took his lips and sucked on the lower one which was now free of crumbs, but was even more delicious to Ginji. He felt Ban's mouth form into a smile against his.

"Excuses, excuses. I know you really like me better than cookies."

"Mmhmmn…" Ginji was muffled by Ban generously giving him more of himself. His hands roamed until they found and grabbed hold of the dampened and limp spikes on Ban's head and he pressed forward to deepen their kiss. The mood in the little car continued to change drastically since just thirty seconds ago as Ban focused more intensely on the softness of Ginji's lips and the faint sound of his heart pounding over his breathing. He could even feel Ginji's heartbeat through his lips if he pressed on them just right.

Ginji couldn't hold back the whimper in his throat and Ban took advantage of his parted lips to let the tip of his tongue in for a better taste.

"Hmm, so sweet." He commented, and moved to kiss up his neck and behind his ear.

"What're you doing? You were just getting to the good part." Ginji lamented the sudden loss of lips on his.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'haste makes waste'?"

"I didn't know that saying applied to this type of thing."

"Ginji, that saying applies _especially_ to this type of thing." He went back to leisurely planting small kisses on his face.

Ginji sighed and surrendered to the slowly paced caresses. He returned his own by running his fingertips up and down Ban's back slowly and tickling the skin under the layers of fabric with the light touch, like the was trying to remember every dip and curve of him.

Ban's hair stood on end and he got goose bumps on his arms from the ticklish sensations. Despite what he had just said Ginji was making everything from his belly button to his knees ache, especially the area in between. This wasn't a very good omen for his strategy, seeing as they had only been at it for a couple of minutes.

"Damnit Ginji, why do you have to be so sexy?"

Ginji giggled and gave Ban a peck on the lips. "We've got all the time in the world, Ban-chan. But there isn't any reason why we can't just dive right in."

"All the time in the world, you say?" Ban considered this fact.

Ginji nodded. "Aah. Let me stay with you forever, okay, Ban?"

Ban cranked down his window enough to shout at the few remaining crows that still watched them from their perch across the street. "Did you catch that, you little bastards?! Now go fly back to your master and tell him to put _that_ in his pipe and smoke it! HAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled maniacally as he rolled the window back up to avoid getting drenched.

"Um…Ban-chan?" Ginji laughed nervously at the outburst. Ban turned back to Ginji and pulled the lever on his seat to make him fall back into a more conducive position.

"What do you say we _do_ just dive right in to this 'forever' deal then? The night is young after all, and so are we…there's plenty of chances to take our time later." He propositioned as he crawled over to the passenger seat and straddled Ginji's hips.

"I agree. Because, you know Ban-chan, sometimes too much teasing can make waste, too." He pulled Ban down on top of him and reached for his zipper.

The end!

* * *

I hate fade to black endings but the rest isn't suitable for this website HAHAHAHAHAHA :'( 


End file.
